A Sacrificing Heart
by Roniturtle
Summary: While Splinter and the turtles are visiting the Daimyo's dimension for a festival, Raphael wants to tell Leonardo how he really feels about him, but will another turtle foil Raphael's plans? For all you hard core T-Cestors, there will be a later chapter with t-cest. Slight t-cest mentioned throughout. Don't like, don't read. Still don't own them. Based on the 2003 Characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Sacrificing Heart.

Ch 1 The Arrival.

The Daimyo walked the village streets smiling and nodding at the various species of animals and humans that bowed respectfully to him as he walked. He was making his way over to the edge of the village in anticipation of an arrival of some special guests for the festival that was to be held in the village that month.

When he arrived at a spot by a tall tree, he played his hands in the air while he muttered words that caused a portal to appear in front of him. A few seconds later, a rather large grey rat wearing a red kimono walked through the portal followed by four large terrapins wearing different color masks, each carrying their own weapons. The four turtles looked about in wonder as the large rat bowed respectfully to the Daimyo before giving him a warm embrace.

"My good friend Splinter-san." Lord Mifune said as he warmly shook the rats hand. "It has been too long since we have spent time together."

"Yes my lord." Splinter said as he stepped back and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "You remember my sons." He motioned to them as they followed their Sensei's example and bowed in respect to the Daimyo.

"Yes, they have grown some since we last saw each other." He told him as he bowed to them in return. "Please, follow me and I will show you where you will be staying while you are here."

As they walked toward the other side of the village, following the Daimyo, both he and Splinter noticed his sons all looking around curiously at the work that was going on. "Have your sons ever been to a festival Spinter-san?" He asked.

"No lord Mifune." Splinter responded. "As we tend to hide from the outside world in our dimension, they have not had the opportunity or the freedom to see what a festival is all about." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three of his sons walk toward a booth that was being set up to sell a variety of fabrics.

"That reminds me," Splinter told the son that remained behind, "We must buy you boys some kimonos to wear while we are here."

"Yes father." The turtle in blue answered him as he watched his brothers finger the various silks and woolens that were being brought out for display.

"So Raph." Michelangelo leaned over to his brother in red. "Have you figured out what your going to do to get Leo to come over to the fun side of the group?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh. that's none of your business bro." Raph pushed his face away from him. "And for your information, I'm not trying to get him over ta tha group, I just want him for maself."

Donnie and Mikey looked at Raph in both curiosity and anger. For the last year, the three of them have been dealing with their heat cycles and enjoying each other's company to relive the aches and needs that went along with it. They were all surprised when their fearless leader and supposedly oldest of the group did not need to, or want to, join in, not that they had not tried to encourage him.

"Wait," Donnie said, sliding up to Raph. "What do you mean 'for yourself''?" He asked.

"Look, ya two have each other." Raph looked away almost forlornly. "I'm just beginning ta feel like a third wheel and like your giving me what I need more outta pity then anything else."

The other two stared at each other. "Gee Raphie," Mikey looked at him feeling rather shamed. "We never meant to make you feel like that." He and Donnie exchanged looks. "It's just Donnie and I really seem to enjoy each other's company more often now and you only seem to come to us when you need to."

"I know Mike." Raph smiled at him. "And while I appreciate ya both being there, I'm beginning ta really want just one mate in ma life." He looked over at Leo, who was with their father and the Daimyo looking over some weapons at a booth still being set up. "And I think it's about time fearless gave inta his urges."

Donnie nodded as he too looked over toward him before turning to look back at his other brothers. "Yes, it is rather strange that Leo has yet to feel the 'need' and come to any of us." He said using air quotation marks. "I'm beginning to think he is either fighting his heat cycles or he's much younger then any of us realized."

"Well, if you're going to court our fearless leader Raph," Mikey nodded back toward Leo, "I suggest you hurry cause it looks like your going to have competition."

The other two turtles looked back over to Leo who was now shaking hands with another turtle. A slightly larger looking turtle who seemed to also be somewhat older and very handsome. He was smiling at Leo and the way Leo smiled and laughed made the red banded turtle growl.

"Uh oh Donnie." Mikey whispered. "looks like someone's getting jealous." He sang as he tried to hide his laughter.

Donnie put a fist to his mouth as he tried to hide the snicker, but after a glare from Raph, it was obvious he, as well as Mikey, had failed miserably. As the three turtles walked over to Leo and the other turtle, they noticed both Splinter and the Daimyo had continued to walk down the street while Leo and the new turtle were both engaged in a rather intriguing conversation on the art of weapon making. It took a few seconds before Leo finally noticed his other brothers had joined them.

"Hi guys, find anything over there you liked?" He asked.

"Uh, no not really Leo." Raph asked as he nodded toward the other turtle.

"Oh sorry, guys this is Tinnison, he's here for the festival, he's also an acquaintance of the Daimyo." Leo said as he bowed respectfully to his new friend. "Tennison, these are my brothers," He pointed to each one. " Raphael, Donatello and..."

"Name's Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion." Mikey quickly interrupted and shook, rather roughly, Tennison's hand before Leo could introduce him.

"Um yes," The new turtle smiled at them as he took Mikey's hand off his. "Your brother was just telling me about your world and the various weapons you use." He said as he turned to the other turtles. "I am very impressed with his knowledge of them." He turned back to Leo, "Perhaps you and I could maybe discuss your weapons some more over dinner?" He took Leo's arm as they walked toward the home of the Daimyo, the other three trailing behind and feeling like they had just been deliberately snubbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 The Rival

They walked over to where The Daimyo and Splinter stood in front of a beautiful imperial white two story home with large pillars and a pair of lion statues on either side of the steps, leading up to double red oriental looking doors with lion door knockers on both. The turtles eyes opened wide as the Daimyo led them inside to a grand entry way with a long winding staircase going up to where the bedrooms were kept.

As they made their way up the stairs with Tennison in tow, much to Raph's resentment, they noticed a mural depicting a war of ancient Japanese soldiers battling dragons and various demons. Leo eyes opened in awe of the painting and stopped to admire it.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Tennison asked him. His hand resting on Leo's shoulder tenderly.

"Indeed." Leo agreed, his eyes roaming over the large wall covering taking in every detail.

"You must come visit me at the inn," Tennison said as he leaned closer to him. "There are several paintings very much like this one that I'm sure you will also enjoy."

Leo turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Tennison." He bowed, "I would love to accompany you to see the paintings."

Tennison stared intently at him, "There is one very interesting painting of a great lion, whose whole body covers the midnight sky and aligns with the stars as it protects the village of it's ancestors." Tennison told him, making a sweeping motion in the air, as he described the picture. "I think you will enjoy seeing that one, I believe your name means 'Lion Bold', am I correct."

"Yes you are," Leo answered, chuckling. The two turtles stared at each other for a few seconds before Leo felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. "Yo, ya comin' fearless?" Raph said, rather hotly.

"Oh, uh yeah, sure Raph." Leo said, feeling somewhat embarrassed; the heat rising in his cheeks was somewhat evident to his new friend, who smiled at the shy look Leo gave him.

They continued to walk down the hallway to the rooms where Splinter had his sons each pick a room, he had already been given the larger room by the Daimyo and the rooms left were slightly smaller but just as comfortable with queen size beds. Donnie and Mikey took rooms next to each other and Leo took one closest to Splinter's that was across the hall from theirs while Raph took the one at the far end of the hall.

After they were settled, the Daimyo showed them the rest of the house. There was a large kitchen, but since there were servants, they knew it would not be necessary for them to cook, much to Mikey's dismay, they had a simple tea room which connected to a dining room with a large table in the middle and pillows for each of them to sit on. In each room was a mural or wall covering of some sort that depicted wars of oriental origin.

"They seem to have quite the connection to our Japan then I think even they realized." Donnie whispered to Master Splinter.

"The Daimyo has been around for a long time my son." Splinter informed him. "He has visited our dimension many times and may have even been a part of some of these wars."

Leo, overhearing what his Sensei had just told his brother, was instantly intrigued. "Do you think he would discuss them with us Sensei?" He asked.

"I would love to, Leonardo-san." The Daimo answered as he came up behind him. "Perhaps we can trade stories, as you say." He smiled at the turtles as he continued the tour of the house. "Of course, Tennison could also tell you quite a few stories in which he encountered a certain rabbit samurai."

Leo's eyes sparkled with excitement. "You know Usagi?" He asked Tennison eagerly.

"Ah yes, quite the samurai that one." Tennison smiled as he thought of the rabbit warrior. "He knows how to fight." He looked at Leo with amusement. "Ah, so you are the Leonardo he occasionally speaks of." His voice was filled with intensity. "You and I, Leonardo-san, must get together and talk about our encounters with him." He said smiling at him. "How about you join me for dinner tonight and we will talk?"

"May I Master Splinter?" Leo turned to his father with anticipation.

"Of course my son," Splinter told him, "But tomorrow will be a day full of excitement, so come home early and get some rest."

"Thank you Sensei." Leo said as he bowed respectfully.

A servant of the house came over to the Daimyo just then and, after bowing, informed the lord that a small snack of green tea and manju were waiting for them. Tennison took his leave then with a promise to Leo he would come by in two hours. After saying their goodbyes, the turtles and their Sensei walked over toward the tea room for a delicious lunch with lord Mifune.

"Raph," Mikey whispered. "Looks like the new turtle is stepping in on your territory." Mikey nodded to the retreating form of Tennison. "What are you going to do?"

"I've gotta few tricks up my sleeve." Raph whispered back, "No worries bro, besides we've got almost one month."

"Yeah, but he could do it in less then one week from the way Leo looked at him."

"No way, I've got a plan or two, just need ta get Leo alone."

"We'll give it to you bro." Mikey assured him as they followed the others into the tea room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Talk.

As promised, two hours later Tennison showed up at the Diamyo's home carrying a small package which he handed to Leonardo. "I would be honored if you would wear this Leonardo." He said as he handed it to him.

Leo opened the package to reveal a blue kimono with flower print. "It's beautiful." He said as he put it on and was both happy and amazed to see it fit perfectly. "Thank you Tennison." He said as he bowed to him. "I would be honored to wear it."

Tennison smiled. "I was hoping it would fit, it belonged to someone dear to me." A small sad smile seemed to cross his face but he quickly pushed it away as he watched Leo tie the obi and look back to him.

They turned to Master Splinter and with a promise to have Leo back early, they bowed and left the Daimyo's house and headed toward the inn where Tennison lodged.

As Splinter watched them go, he heard a low growl coming from his right, behind one of the larger pillars leading to the tea room. He turned, wide-eyed, to see Raphael watching intently at his retreating brother's shell.

"Is there something wrong Raphael?" Splinter asked his red banded son.

"Oh, uh no Sensei, Sorry." Raph was about to turn and go join his other brothers who were lounging in the library when Splinter placed a paw on his arm.

"Something troubles you about Tennison?" He asked.

"I don't know Sensei," Raph admitted. "But I get tha sense he's up ta something and it ain't exactly a good thin'." He told him, while rubbing the back of his head.

Splinter frowned at his son. "Are you sure what you are feeling is not just...jealousy?"

Raph turned a slight shade of red at his father's comment. "No Sensei, at least I..I don't think so," He stammered. "But I just can't shake the feeling that this Tennison turtle is up ta somethin'."

Splinter looked back at the door his oldest had just gone out of. "Ummm, I too sense something about him as well," Splinter looked thoughtful. "At first I thought it was maybe a father's over protectiveness, but now...I wonder if it is not something more." He mused as he stroked his chin.

"Then maybe you should tell fearless that he should not be hangin' with this guy Sensei." Raph implored.

"And what would you have me tell him?" Splinter looked up at his son curiously. "He is a friend of the Daimyo's and Leonardo is old enough to make his own decisions."

Raph stared at his Sensei increduously. "But Sensei..." He began

But Splinter held up a paw."Would you have been deterred from being friends with Casey Jones had I told you I thought he was up to no good?" Splinter told him.

Raph looked at Splinter for a moment before huffing out a sigh in defeat. "I see your point."

"Leonardo is careful and will be on his guard." Splinter said as he began to walk away, but after a moment's pause, looked back at Raphael. "But I will speak with him regarding his trusting nature." He said as he remembered the time when Oroku Saki had attempted to persuade his son to join him. "I will be going out now Raphael," He informed him. "I must purchase some clothing for you and your brothers to have while we are here." He was just about to leave when he turned back to him. "Believe in your brother Raphael." He told him, "If needed, he will come to you for assistance when he is ready, just make sure you are there for him."

"Hai Sensei." Raph said as he bowed and watched Splinter leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, much later then Splinter had preferred, Leonardo arrived back at their lodging, surprised to find his Sensei waiting up for him.

"Father?" He asked as he noticed Splinter emerging from the library. "Have you been waiting up for me?"

"Yes my son," Splinter told him as he walked over to him. "I wanted to ask how your evening went." He said.

"It went fine Sensei."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes Sensei." Leo looked at him curiously. "At the inn." He looked at his father for a few moments before a sly smile showed on his face. "Sensei, what is this really about?" He finally asked.

"I wanted to ask you about Tennison." He finally told him."I can't help but feel a little...uncertain of him."

"Father." Leo came over to him. "He seems to be very nice...but..." Leo hesitated, uncertain of what he wanted to say.

"Yes my son?" Splinter looked at him with concern.

"There is something I feel he is trying to hide," Leo told him, "But I do not sense anything to be really concerned about."

Splinter placed a paw on his son, "If you have any doubts..." He began.

"No Sensei." Leo assured him. "I just think he's here for another reason other then just the festival." Leo looked away from his father. "But I really don't feel any kind of a threat coming from him." He insisted

"As long as you are on your guard." Splinter said as he began to walk over toward the staircase to go to his room. As he began to climb the steps, he turned back to his son. "Leonardo." He called. Leo looked up at him. "Just be sure not to give into his..." Splinter paused trying to find the right words. "charming nature to easily."

Leo smiled at his father and bowed respectfully to him as he watched him continue up the stairway to his room and go to bed. Leo then walked into the library to look for a book to read. A few minutes later, as Leo also made his way up to bed, he could hear laughter coming from Donatello's room. Leo sighed heavily as it sounded like all three of his brothers were once again engaging in the pleasures he had long been denying himself.

Although his heat cycle started almost about the same time as his brothers, he had decided to fight the urges and needs. He did not feel that, as the leader, he should give into the desires that his brothers had. The possibility of what could happen within the team was too great a risk and that was something he did not want to be responsible for. Yet there were times he did want to throw caution to the wind and just give in. He gave one last longing look at the door, standing in front of it, debating weather to join in or not, before finally turning away and going to his own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Clash of the Turtles

The next morning, Raph got out of bed as soon as the sun shone through his window. He had a pleasant night with his brothers and they had cheered him up. And since none of them had seen Leo prior to going to bed, it was something he truly needed. But now it was time to focus on his plan. He quickly put on the red kimono his Sensei had purchased the day before and went downstairs and into the kitchen where one of the servants were currently preparing breakfast.

"Uh," He hesitated when he saw the servant. "Would it be okay if I got some food ta take ta one of my bros upstairs along with some tea?"

The young female human servant smiled at him and handed him two plates on a tray filled with steamed rice, grilled fish and tamagoyaki along with two cups of chamomile tea. Raph bowed his thanks and turned to leave. He was making his way to go upstairs when along the way he saw Splinter coming toward him.

He bowed respectfully to his Father. "Good morning Sensei." He greeted him.

"Good morning Raphael." Splinter greeted back. He looked at the tray of food in his hands. "Are you taking your breakfast for a walk my son?" He asked him. Raph smiled sheepishly at the small joke.

"No Sensei, I was goin' ta have a talk with Leo and thought bringin' him some breakfast would help with tha conversation."

Splinter smiled at him. "That would be an excellent idea." He told him, Raph smiled and was about to continue up the stairs when Splinter continued. "If he were here."

Raph looked back at him, his face filled with surprise. "S'cuse me Sensei?" He said.

"Leonardo left almost an hour ago." He told him as he began to make his way to the outside dining area where the Daimyo was currently waiting for him. "I believe he was meeting Tennison for an early breakfast."

Raph felt the heat rise inside him and was just about to smash the tray and dishes on the floor when a gentle paw was placed on his arm. "I suggest you rethink what you are about to do." He cautioned him.

Raph looked down at the tray of food and gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you like some breakfast Sensei?" He said with a forced grin. Splinter smiled and took the tray from him and left to go join the Daiymo while Raph went back upstairs.

As he reached the top, he looked over to Donnie's room. He knew Mikey had spent the night there and he wondered, after everything that they did, if they were possibly awake yet, if so he would go in and talk to them, if not, maybe he go back to bed since it was still rather early and maybe try to get some more sleep. As luck would have it, his two brother's were currently awake.

Now wanting to just barge in, he knocked on the door and waited till Donnie answered. "Yeah, come on in." He heard his brother's voice call out.

"Hey guys." Raph walked in looking dejected.

"Hey Raph," Donnie answered and moved over to make room for him on the bed. Mikey was cuddled up in his arms and lifted his head just slightly as Raph walked into the room.

"What's wrong bro?" Mikey asked. "Did Leo turn you down?"

"No, I never even got a chance ta speak with him." He huffed angrily as he got into the bed. "He's off with that jerk of a turtle Tennison." Raph gave an annoyed huff as he laid his head on the pillow beneath him. "I don't trust that guy." He told them. "He's up ta somethin' and I wanna find out what." He said, his teeth gritting in determination.

Donnie and Mikey looked at Raph. "Are you sure your not just jealous Raph?" Mikey asked him.

"NO I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Raph yelled.

"Oh," Donnie and Mikey exchanged knowing looks. "So what would you like to do?" Donnie asked him.

"I wanna go and find that damn turtle and knock him inta next week." Raph almost roared.

"Are you talking Leo or Tennison?" Mikey jokingly asked him.

"Probably both." Donnie answered with a chuckle. He got out of bed and walked over to where he had laid the light purple kimono Splinter had purchased for him. "Let's get ready to go out, I want to check out the festival." Donnie turned back to his brothers. "Maybe while we're out we'll come across Leo and Tennison and we can find a way for you to get Tennison alone and find out what he wants with Leo."

"Okay guys," Raph said as he led his brothers out of the room, "But say nothin' ta Leo 'bout what I'm doing," He pleaded. "I don't want him turning me down before I have my say." His brothers agreed they would keep it to themselves and went to Mikey's room so he could get his orange kimono and then to the kitchen for some food.

After a quick bite of breakfast, the three turtles went out into the village, and unlike yesterday, the booths were set up and merchants with all types of items and food were calling out to the various animals and humans in an attempt to sell their merchandise. As they walked, occasionally looking over some items of interest to them, they kept their eyes open for their brother and after close to an hour, noticed Leo with Tennison sitting at the outdoor garden of a tea house.

The two were laughing and enjoying tea as they talked about their adventures with Usagi. As the other three walked up, they heard Leo telling Tennison about the time Usagi had brought Gen to their world and had caused quite a stir among the people of New York. "I had always felt a little guilty for the way I treated Usagi when he was trying to help me," Leo was saying, "But he understood and we were eventually able to patch things up."

"Ahem" Mikey cleared his throat in order to get Leo to look up at him.

"Hey guys!" Leo smiled up at them. "Tennison and I are having some tea." He waved his hands at the decorative teapot and matching cups on the table. "Won't you join us?"

"Uh, no thanks Leo." Donnie told him. "But could I speak with you for a moment?" He looked over at Tennison who was watching them with a genuine look of interest. "Uh, alone please."

"Sure Don." Leo looked over at Tennison. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He got up and left the table with his purple banded brother, As soon as he was out of ear shot, Raph immediately took his seat while Mikey kept watch for his brothers.

"Alright Tennison." Raph snarled. "I don't know what your game is with my brother, but I want ya ta stay tha shell away from him."

Tennison looked at Raph with surprise and a hint of an amuse smile. "I'm sure I don't know what your talking about." He said innocently. "I am not playing any ' _game_ ' with your brother, as you put it." He took a sip of tea. "I am merely enjoying his company."

Raph was not convinced. "If your trying ta hit on him or lure him away from us, just back tha shell off." He growled.

Tennison looked at Raph bewildered. "Why would I wish to 'hit' your brother?" He questioned. "I happen to like him very much." Suddenly, Tennison gave a light laugh. "Oh I see," He said. "You think I want to take him away from you." He looked over at where Donnie and Leo were at by the weapons booth. "I believe your brother is old enough to make up his own mind, and if he wishes to be with me that would be up to him". Tennison gave Raph a rather sly grin and leaned in close to him. "I do hope you are not suggesting that we fight for him." He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I can't imagine Leonardo would be thrilled with that." He took a sip of his tea. "Unlike the rest of his brothers, he seems much too mature to be impressed with that kind of savage behavior."

Raph looked indignant at the turtle's comment of him and his brothers. "I'm only giving ya fair warning," Raph leaned in and whispered to Tennison threateningly. "Keep your filthy paws off my brother."

"And if I don't?" Tennison met Raph's glare.

"Then I will stick my sai so far up ya ass ya'll never sit again."

Tennison shook his head and leaned back against his chair as he tsked at Raph. "Such manners and language." He looked over at Leo who seemed to be getting a little annoyed with Donnie. "Why don't you ask Leonardo what he would like." Tennison nodded his head in the direction of Raph's brothers who were coming back over to the table. Mikey had quickly walked over to Raph just as they were coming up and pretended to be taking an interest in the design of the small restaurant.

Raph stood back up and walked away from the table glaring angrily at Tennison.

"If you think a different type of bo is something you need Donnie," Leo was saying, sounding rather annoyed with his brother. "Then you should be talking with Master Splinter." He sat back down at the table. "After all, he is the expert on all our weapons." He picked up his tea and took a sip. He then looked at Tennison and Raph. The tension surrounding them was extremely thick. "Is everything okay?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yes Leonardo." Tennison looked at him with a smile. "Raphael was just telling me that you and I shou..."

"Should get together with us and come see one of those wrestling matches." Raph quickly interrupted.

Leo looked from Tennison to Raph. "Well, I suppose that would be okay." He looked back to Tennison. "Shall we Tennison?"

"I would love to but the first match is not for another hour Leonardo." Tennison answered him. "Until then, how about you and I go see the book merchant, I believe he has some intriguing books on war." He turned to Leo's brothers. "Would you care to join us?"

Donnie and Mikey turned to Raph. "No thanks." He answered. "We'll meet you at tha tournament arena." With that he turned away and walked over to the weapons booth, anger clearly showing on his face.

"Raph!?" Mikey said when they were far enough away from Leo and Tennison. "Why are you leaving Leo alone with that guy?" He refused to believe his brother would back down. "We should stay with them."

"Nah Mikey." Raph let out a sigh. "That guy is up ta something and I'm afraid if I push it, he'll have Leo seeing me more as a type of jerk then a brother and possible mate." He looked back at them and watched as Tennison began to stroke Leo's arm while they laughed.. He let out a low growl. "I did something hot headed and stupid and now he's going ta take advantage of it." He turned and smashed his fist into the side of a building. "What was I thinkin', threaten him the way I did?" He growled.

Donnie came up to him, "Why did you threaten him Raph?" He asked rather angrily. "You were only suppose to find out what he wanted, not threatened bodily harm."

"I know what he wants Don." Raph snarled. "He wants Leo."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Let the Games Begin!

"How do you know that's what Tennison wants Raph?" Donnie asked. He looked at his brother with doubtful eyes. "For all you know he just wants to be Leo's friend, after all, they tend to have a lot in common."

"Yeah Raphie." Mikey chimed in. "Maybe he's just jerking your tail."

"No he wasn't." Raph insisted. "You didn't see the way he looked at me when I told him to lay off Leo." Raph shook his head. "It was as if he wanted me to lose control and fight him." Donnie and Mikey exchanged puzzled looks. "I'm tellin' ya, there's somethin' about that guy that isn't right!" He shouted through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Raph." Donnie implored. "We'll try to keep an eye on Leo and Tennison; but if he is up to something, wouldn't Leo be able to tell just as much as we could?" He wondered out loud.

"Makes sense he would." Mikey agreed. "After all, he's always so much more attuned to his surroundings."

"Yeah, he usually is." Raph agreed, trying to calm himself. "But I think he's inta Tennison too much to really see what he is."He turned away from his brothers and began walking down the main street of the village. The other two followed behind at a slight distance.

"I still think he's jealous." Mikey whispered to Donnie, who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that." Raph yelled back angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tennison and Leo walked the village, checking out the various merchants and the items at each table. As they walked, Tennison had Leo intrigued at his knowledge of weapons and he enjoyed hearing about his adventures.

"You seem to really enjoy hearing about my travels and battles Leonardo." He noted. "Is there a particular reason?"

Leo smiled. "Well, in all honesty, back in my dimension, it seems we're always fighting someone for one stupid reason or another." Leo sighed. "And since ninjutsu is an art that I have to know more out of necessity then fun, I find it interesting to know what other people around the various dimensions use."

He looked over at Tennison. "Sounds silly I know but..."

"No not at all." Tennison reassured him. "At one time, much like Usagi, I would travel the countryside and aid villages in fighting small battles against those that would try and force them into slavery." He smiled as a memory came over him. "I would learn much in those travels from others."

They came to the booth where the books were being sold. "It was during that time I came across the one I fell in love with." Tennison had a far away look in his eyes.

"You have a mate?" Leo asked him, a look of surprise on his face.

Tennison looked down at a book and fingered it absentmindedly. "Not anymore Leonardo."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Tennison." Leo placed a hand on his friend's arm. Tennison looked down at him and gave a slight smile.

"It happened a few months ago." He said. "He was the first turtle I have ever really loved." He looked away from Leo sadly. "I have had many lovers and mates before but he was different, after his death I needed to get away from my village for a short time." He picked up a book and looked through it, feigning interest. "One reason why I have come to the festival." He looked back down at Leo and took his hand in his, "I was hoping with all the festivities and merriment, along with possible companionship, I might begin to enjoy myself again."

Leo gently rubbed Tennison's hand and smiled up at him. "I'm happy to lend an ear, or a shoulder anytime you need one my friend." He soothed. He gently took his hand back and began to look through a book.

A short time later, Leo and Tennison met up with the other turtles and walked into a tented arena where a crowd was preparing to watch the wrestling match.

"It's almost like sumo wrestling." Mikey commented as he watched two heavy set looking warriors with top knots trying to push each other out of a gold circle on the ground.

"It is Sumo wrestling." Donnie told him as he shifted on the wooden bench.

He was seated in between Mikey and Raph who was next to Leo who sat next to Tennison. Every now and then, Raph couldn't help but look to his side and notice Tennison's hand occasionally brush against Leo's thigh. Leo did not seem to notice, or he just didn't seem to care, but Tennison did occasionally glance at Raph and smirked, realizing he had noticed. This, of course, only infuriated Raph who then proceed to place his hand on Leo's arm.

"Hey fearless," He looked to Leo who was intently watching the match. "How bout we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet Raph?" He asked as he looked at him. "We have no money so that's obviously out." He turned his attention back to the match. "And we don't need to do chores for a month so what did you have in mind?"

Raph glanced over at Tennison to see if he was paying attention."How about if tha guy in black wins, you cater ta me all day tomorrow."

"And if he loses?" He asked.

"You don't cater ta me." Raph said, sounding like it was an obvious thing.

Leo looked at his brother perplexed. "What if I just don't want to cater to you at all?"

Raph put his arm around Leo's shoulder. "Now where is the fun in that?" He said, leaning close to Leo and smirking.

"Thanks Raph, but I'll pass." He told him. He patted his hand before slightly, yet deliberately pushing it off his shoulder.

"Besides," Tennison looked over at Raph from behind Leo's head. "Leonardo was going to accompany me to the hot springs tomorrow for an outing and some lunch."

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Oh how sweet." He said, rather sarcastically. "You're going on a picnic."

"And a dip in some very warm water." Tennison added with a look of desire in his eyes he made sure Raph would see.

Raph gritted his teeth and was just about to say something in retaliation when the crowd suddenly jumped to their feet as the wrestler in black was pushed out of the ring and fell onto his back against some of the patrons in the front row. The crowd watched as the sumo got up and walked back over to the ring. He bowed to his opponent admitting defeat and prepared to start another round.

"Tell ya what fearless." Raph continued. "How bout.."

"Why does your brother call you fearless?" Tennison asked Leo.

Leo looked toward Raph ruefully, "It's a nickname he gave me." Leo explained as he turned toward Tennison. "At first it was meant as sarcasm to intimidate me because I don't always rush into situations like he does."

"Yeah but now I call him that out of total respect for him." Raph smiled as he nudged Leo's side."Right fearless?"

"If you say so." Leo said focusing back on the match.

One more hour and two matches later, the turtles and Tennison walked out of the arena with the rest of the crowd, Raph was excited over the show and boasted how he would've been able to defeat both wrestlers with his massive muscles.

"Sure Raphie," Mikey teased. "Along with that massive gut of yours, you'd fit right in."

Raph snarled at his younger brother and attempted to slap the turtle who quickly dodged his attempts. "Oh, can't catch this ninja bro." Mikey teased as he danced around the group. "Can't out do the Battle Nexus Champion." He sang as he continued to bounce in front of his brothers.

"Why you little..." Raph was just about to run after Mikey when he realized Leo had walked away with Tennison. Raph snarled again and turned toward Mikey with a scowl. "Now look what ya did Mike." He glared angrily at them before turning to his brother. "Here ya got me all riled up and ya letting Leo walk away from me with that dirt bag."

"Calm down Raph." Donnie told him, "It looks like their saying goodbye and Leo's coming back." He nodded toward his older brother.

As Donnie had noted. Leo was walking away from the Tennison while Tennison was going toward the inn where he lodged.

"Now that's more like it." Raph said, smiling. He turned toward his other two brothers. "Why don't ya two go and find something ta keep yourselves busy." He started to walk toward Leo. "I'll make sure fearless is kept occupied." He said, his eye ridges wiggling.

Mikey and Donnie were just about to walk away when Leo called to them. "Hey wait Donnie, Mikey." He called as he ran toward the three of them.

"Something wrong Leo?" "Donnie asked.

"No, can one of you let Sensei know I won't be home for lunch." He said sounding hurried. "Tennison is taking me horseback riding."

"WHAT!" Raph yelled at him, taking Leo completely by surprise. "I thought you were going on a picnic with him tomorrow!"

Leo was completely taken aback by Raph's sudden angry attitude. "We are going on a picnic tomorrow!" He told him rather loudly. "Today he wants to go horseback riding." He calmed himself down before he and Raph got into a yelling match. "I'm going to meet him at the inn, just please let Splinter know I'll be home in time for supper." He looked from Raph to his other two brothers. "Okay?"

Donnie and Mikey nodded while Raph just scowled at him. He turned away from them with a frown at Raph and they watched him walk off toward Tennison's inn.

"I am going ta kill that Tennison." Raph growled as he turned and began to walk toward the Daimyo's home.

"Well you're in luck Raph." Donnie called out to him, "According to the schedule of events at the wrestling match, there's one where the audience can actually participate."

"Yeah Raphie," Mikey chuckled. "Maybe you can get Tennison into the arena with you."

Raph let out a loud growl. "GRRRR, don't temp me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Revelations

Tennison watched from the steps of the inn as Leo walked away from his brothers; he could not help but notice them looking rather upset at Leo's announcement and Leo looking rather tense as he came up to where he stood.

He smiled as Leo came up to him forcing a grin. "Ready when you are." Leo told him.

"It looks like your brothers are not please that you will be spending the day with me again." He noted.

"It's fine," Leo told him as they began to walk toward the stables. "I think their feeling left out." He looked back at where his brothers had just been and noticed they were no longer in view. "I'll make it up to them."

Tennison stopped and looked at him, "Would it help them to know I will only be here for a few more days?" He asked him.

"It shouldn't matter." Leo told him. "My brothers and I spend a lot of time together, and we are allowed to have our own friends to do things with." He pointed out. "Besides, it's nice to have someone I can talk to and who shares in the same interest as I do." He smiled back at Tennison as they started walking again. "And after you leave, I'll be spending all my time with them again anyway." Tennison nodded at Leo. As they made their way toward the stables, Leo did not seem to notice the worried look on Tennison's face.

For the next few days, Leo spent much of his time with Tennison, much to Raph's, and the other turtle's disappointment. Leo would make it a point to wake up early and spend all day with him, then come home in time for bed. His brothers would meet up with them on occasion and join in the festival together but Tennison seemed to be almost glued to Leo's side. Where Leo went, Tennison went and both seemed to be unaware of how the other turtles felt about it. After the fifth day, Splinter decided to have a talk with his oldest son.

"Leonardo, may I speak with you please?" Splinter requested after Leo came in long after lunch had been over.

Leo looked at his father, and feeling a lecture coming on, he prepared himself for the possibility of a restriction. He would never disobey Splinter, but tonight was special and he had to go out, he bowed to his father and followed him into the tea room.

"I have not seen much of you since we came here." Splinter began as he motioned for his son to sit on one of the pillows at the small table that was currently holding two steaming hot cups of tea and a little teapot in the center.

"Forgive me Sensei," Leo began as he sat across from his father. "But I have really been enjoying myself with Tennison." Leo looked away from Splinter, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Have you forgotten that your family is also on vacation with you?"

"No Sensei, but it's been nice being with someone who enjoys the same things I do and we, my brothers and I, well...we're with each other all the time." Leo explained.

"I see." Splinter took a sip of tea. "And is there another reason why you have been spending so much time with Tennison?"

"He's only here for one more day," Leo told him, not really understanding the question. "After tonight, he goes back to his village and we won't be seeing each other anymore. I'll be with the family again after that." He promised as he took a sip of tea. "Besides Sensei, he recently suffered the loss of a loved one and I think he just really needs to be with a friend."

Splinter regarded his son with a thoughtful expression. "Will you be going out again with him tonight then?" He asked. It was clear to the wise old rat Leonardo's interest in the other turtle was purely friendship.

"If it's alright with you?" He asked as he gave a slight bow. "We were going to watch the parade tonight and then have a late supper." He gave a tired sigh. "I only came home so I could get some rest before going back out tonight." He explained.

Splinter nodded and after they finished their tea, dismissed Leo so he could go to his room and rest up before Tennison arrived.

On his way to his room, he met up with his three brothers who were coming out of Mikey's room. They were laughing about something but stopped when they saw Leo.

"Well, look who decided ta grace us with his presence." Raph sneered at him. He then frowned at Leo as he blocked his way from continuing to his room.

"What is up with you Raph?" Leo asked as he tried again to get around him for the third time.

"What is up with you!?" Raph shot back, he glared angrily at the older turtle and would not budge out of his way.

"It's just that you don't seem to want to be with us." Mikey whined.

Leo looked at his brothers in amazement. "That's not true." He protested. "I want to be with you but since we're together all the time...well...I thought..." He tried to explain but his brothers would hear none of it.

"Whatever Leo." Raph snapped back at him. "If you prefer that hoity toity turtle Tennison, then go be with him." He finally stepped to the side and walked past him, angrily brushing his shoulder roughly against the older turtle. "But don't come crying ta us when he decides ta dump ya sorry ass!"

"What does that mean?" Leo asked, completely clueless, as his brothers walked past him. "Look guys, can we just talk about this please."

"It's okay Leo." Donnie called back. "We'll be here to talk to you later."

Leo watched his brothers leave with a dumbfounded look on his face. They wouldn't even let him explain what was going on. Leo made his way to his room, he removed the kimono Splinter had purchased for him and laid on his bed. He just wanted one hour of sleep but that was easier said then done.

As he laid there, he thought about the past week and his time with Tennison. The handsome and charming turtle had definitely given him something he had not felt in a long time. The freedom to just enjoy being himself. It wasn't often he got a chance to be with someone who understood him in a way not many others did. He sighed again as he thought about his brothers. He loved them and did enjoy their company but most of the time he would find himself at odds with them. Mainly because he always had to be in charge and in control. And they rarely shared in his interest where as he was almost always expected to be apart of theirs in some way.

They each did have their own thing. Mikey with his games and pranks, Donnie had his inventions and experiments and Raph loved his sports and crime fighting with Casey. So what was so wrong with Leo finding someone who shared his interest in weapons and the art of war. Tennison was very much like Usagi and that also intrigued Leo, but soon Tennison would be gone and Leo would be back to being with his brothers. Not that that was a bad thing, but being the leader did get exasperating from time to time and even being on vacation would not change him being the one everyone expected to be in charge and in control. And he highly doubted any of his brothers would want to discuss the war paintings and artwork, or go with him to the merchants that sold weapons, books and a variety of teas. "One week," he huffed, "can't my brothers give me just one week of allowing me to be with someone else?" He rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. "Oh well," He thought to himself with a yawn, "At least Sensei and the Daimyo were good for war stories and weaponry among certain other things."

His thoughts drifted back to his brothers as he attempted to clear his mind. "Maybe they'll let me make it up to them after tomorrow." He thought. "Maybe I'll even give Raph what he requested the other day." He said with a chuckle. "Shell, I'll cater to each of my brothers if it will make up for the way they think I've been treating them." He decided.

A few hours later, Leo was awaken by a knock on the door and a servant announced Tennison was here and awaiting him. Leo cursed himself for sleeping longer then he had wanted then quickly got dressed and left with Tennison to go and watch the parade.

Leo and Tennison awed at the beautiful oriental looking floats that went by and the music that was played. As they stood and watched, Leo noticed that not too far away he saw his three brothers among the crowd as well as his Sensei and lord Mifune at the balcony of the Daimyo's house, also enjoying the parade. He felt a twinge of sadness at the way he had been treating them and was now more then ever determined to make it up to them as soon as he saw Tennison off the next day. This thought made him feel better and he continued to watch the parade followed by a display of fireworks.

"Did you enjoy the festivities Leonardo?" Tennison asked Leo as they walked to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

Leo nodded. "It was beautiful." He smiled. "And I especially loved the fireworks."

"Have you not seen these things before?"

"Well, in my world. my brothers and I didn't go out much prior to the age of fifteen." Leo explained. "So what we did see was either through a sewer grate or on a day we call Halloween when the humans of our world would dress up in silly costumes and go around asking for candy."

"Sounds interesting," Tennison mused, "But it also sounds like a very isolated life."

"Not really." Leo told him. "We had each other and Splinter is a great father who would go out of his way to give us what he could." Leo smiled as he recalled some of his most fondest memories. "It was actually a very nice life."

Tennison smiled at Leo as they walked into the restaurant. A waiter led them to a table further back in a quiet corner and Tennison requested tea for the both of them. While they waited, Tennison leaned in closer to Leo to speak with him. "I would like to ask you something Leonardo." He began.

Leo looked at him, "Yes Tennison?"

"You do not have to answer right away but." He placed his hand on Leo's. "How would you like to go to a place where you would never have to hide away from anyone or fight because you were forced to?"

Leo looked at Tennison perplexed. "What are you asking me Tennison?"

"I would love for you to journey with me to my village and..."Tennison took a deep breath. "Consent to be my mate."

Leo's eyes widen in amazement. He looked at Tennison in shock and uncertain of what to say. Although he did like Tennison, he had never considered him anything more then a friend. "Tennison, I...I'm flattered, really but..."

"I will do so much for you," He whispered, cutting off Leo's response. "I will show you places you have never been to or even dreamed about," He moved himself closer to Leo. "I will treat you like a prince." He looked deeply into Leonardo's eyes. "Please Leonardo." He implored as he brought his hand up to Leo's face and stroked his cheek. "Do not answer me right now." He placed his hand under Leo's chin and brought Leo's face closer to his and the two leaned in for a kiss. "Think about it and tell me later." He said as their lips were just about to touch.

Just as their lips began to ghost over each others a sudden and loud roar sounded throughout the small restaurant causing them to startle apart. The next thing Leo knew, Tennison was being picked up and thrown across the room by his brother Raphael!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 The Truth Spills Out.

Earlier that day, Raph, Donnie and Mikey had walked out of The Daimyo's home and made their way into the village for another round of sumo wrestling. As they walked, Raph continued to growl and complain about Leo and Tennison.

"How the shell am I suppose ta get with Leo if he's always going ta be with that bastard Tennison?!" He growled loudly.

"Enough Raph." Donnie grabbed his arm and forced him to stop and turn to look at him. "Look, as much as we understand you wanting to be with Leo, you got to understand that even Leo has the right to be with whomever he wants to be with."

"But if he's always with Tennison, how the shell am I suppose to let him know what I'm trying to do?" Raph questioned.

"Give Leo time Raph." Donnie soothed. "In time, Leo will not be with Tennison as much and we'll find a way to give you and Leo some alone time."

"Yeah bro." Mikey chimed in. "And besides, Leo may only see Tennison as a friend," He said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, nothing else."

Raph looked away from his brothers, "Yeah, I suppose ya guys could be right." They continued on toward the arena. "I'll apologize ta Leo later, let's go watch the fight, I'm in the mood for one."

It was during the parade when Raph had seen Leo with Tennison that he figured he would speak with them directly after the fireworks were over. All he wanted to do was apologize and then leave to join his brothers at the arena. He watched as they went into the restaurant and followed them in. But when he saw Tennison leaning into give Leo a kiss, his emotions went wild and the next thing he knew, he was running toward Tennison, his arms out stretched and reaching out to grab him. Then suddenly, he found himself grabbing Tennison by his arms and throwing him across the room.

He was just about to pounce on him when he was tackled from behind. "Raph!" Leo shouted as he brought his brother down. "What the shell are you doing?!"

Raph looked up at Leo as he removed himself from off of him and quickly made his way over to where Tennison was sitting up and rubbing his head. "Are you okay Tennison?" He asked, his voice quieting down as several patrons stood up and watched the scene play out before them.

Leo assisted Tennison in getting to his feet, he turned back to Raph who was looking angrily at the two of them. "What is the matter with you!?" Leo hissed angrily, if it had not been for the other customers in the restaurant, he probably would have been yelling at Raphael.

"Me!?" Raph screamed at him as he slowly got to his feet, not caring who saw or what they heard, he was looking dumbfounded at Leo, surprised by what he had seen. "What tha shell's matter with you?!" He leaned closer to Leo accusingly. "Playing kissy face with this guy in public?!" Leo frowned as Raph continued. "Why tha shell don't ya just let him screw ya on the ta..."Raph was suddenly flying backward as Leo's fist came smashing into his mouth.

"Out Raph!" Leo yelled as he stood over him, no longer caring about making a scene or not. "Get out right now!"

Raph rubbed the blood off his mouth and ran his tongue over his now bloody lips, he got up and left while Leo turned to aid Tennison. "I am so sorry Tennison." Leo said as he helped Tennison pick up the table and chairs that had fallen over.

"It is okay Leonardo." Tennison assured him. "I think you need to go and speak with your brother," He told him. "But please, think about what I've asked you." Tennison looked at him hopefully. "And come to my lodging later tonight so we may speak."

Leo smiled at him and left the restaurant. He didn't notice the intent glare on Tennison's face as he watched him walk out.

Leo saw Raph leaning heavily against the wall of an alleyway and ran over to him. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" He demanded of him, arms across his chest and trying hard to keep his voice calm and collective.

"I've been trying ta get ya alone all week, Leo." Raph said, he forced his voice to stay steady but his fist were balled and shaking. "I've been wanting ta ask ya something and every time I turn around I see ya with him." His voice sounded cold and dripping with anger. "Why him Leo?" Raph gritted his teeth as he turned to look at him. "Why would ya want ta be with him," Leo looked at Raph dumbfounded at what he was saying. "Out of everyone, ya have ta go and pick him?!" Raph finally shouted leaning his face close to Leo's.

Leo leaned back as Raph yelled in his face. But he would not let Raph intimidate him. He frowned and kept his gaze on Raph as he shouted at him. After Raph's ranting, Leo grabbed Raph's arm to bring him further into the alley. After several seconds of forcing himself to stay in control, he finally turned to face him. "First of all Raph." He started. "It is none of your business what I do with Tennison or anybody else for that matter." He stared directly into his brother's eyes, his voice low. "And second of all...why do you even care anyway?" His face was screwed in anger as he stared his younger brother down.

"Why am I not allowed to have any friends or fun outside of being with you and the others?" His voice was raising as he spoke searching his brother's face hoping to find some sort of answer.. "Why do you guys insist that I always have to be with the family when everyone else gets to have fun with anyone they want to?!"

The two turtles stared at each other for several seconds, their chest heaving and faces filled with a mixture of anger and confusion. Finally, Leo took a deep calming breath and broke the silence. "What is it you have been trying to ask me and why couldn't it just wait till later?" He asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Raph looked into Leo's eyes, he felt his emotions running wild. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much he wanted to do to him. Force him down and just take him, claim him for his own. Tell him how much he did care and wanted to be with him, only him and no one else. Instead he just opened his mouth and when no words came out, he shook with a mixture of anger and fear. Without realizing what he was doing, he suddenly grabbed his brother, forced him back till his shell hit the wall and pressed his lips against his.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise as his brother kissed him deeply and hungrily. He then began to feel himself lean into the kiss and his eyes begin to close as his mouth opened to allow Raph's tongue to probe inside. He felt Raph's hand behind his head pushing against him as if he was afraid to let him go, he felt his other hand gently and slowly move it's way down Leo's leg and bring it up so he could wrap his leg around him. When Leo felt that, he regained control of his senses and pushed his hands against Raph's chest forcing his brother away from him.

Raph stumbled back and stared at Leo, surprised to see Leo's face showing a mixture of confusion and shock. Before he could say anything, Leo suddenly bolted out of the alley and ran from him going toward the edge of the village. As Raph watched him leave, he suddenly found his voice. "Wait, Leo, please!" Raph shouted as he came out from the alleyway. "Let me talk ta ya!"

Just a few feet away, Donnie and Mikey were looking for Raph, they had been waiting for him at the arena but when he failed to show up, they figured they should go and look for him. As they came toward the restaurant, they saw Leo running away and heard Raph yelling after him.

They ran toward Raph and found him leaning against the wall, with a look of disbelief on his face. "Raph?" Donnie started as he stood beside him. "What is going on?"

"I...I don't know." Raph whispered. "I attacked Tennison and then I...I think I just tried ta force myself on Leo."

"Aw man Raph." Mikey shook his head as he too walked up beside his brother. "Why'd the shell you go and do that for?"

"How tha hell am I suppose ta know!" Raph yelled at him causing both his brothers to flinch. "I saw Leo about ta kiss that guy and I wanted ta rip his smug smile off his face!" He told them as he straighten up. He explained to them what had happened from the moment he entered the restaurant leading up to Leo taking off on him.

"How could you do that Raph?!" Donnie was furious. "No wonder Leo took off on you."

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna stick around either if my brother was trying to force himself on me." Mikey said.

"I didn't mean ta force myself on him!" Raph yelled. "I...I just got carried away and just went a little too far." Raph walked over to a tavern for a much needed hard drink. "This wasn't how it was suppose ta be." He whimpered. "I wanted ta romance Leo, not attack him."

Donnie put a hand on Raph's shoulder as he watched his brother down another sake. "Give Leo time Raph." He told him. "You took him by surprise, let what happen sink in and then let him come to you about all this."

Raph nodded and after paying the bill, left with his brothers to go back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Decisions, Decisions.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo arrived back at their lodging. They were greeted by Splinter who immediately could see that something was wrong.

"What has happened my sons?" He asked, his face filled with concern.

"I've done something horrible Sensei." Raph told him, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Tell me what happened." Splinter said laying a gentle paw on his shoulder and leading him to the gathering room.

After telling his Master all that had transpired over the past hour, Splinter looked at his son disapprovingly yet with compassion. "Leonardo will be alright in time." He told him. "Just leave him be for the moment, but what you did to Tennison was unwarranted my son, and you should go apologize to him." Splinter advised him. "Tennison will not be here after tomorrow from what Leonardo has advised me. I suggest you go tonight."

"Hai Sensei." Raphael said, bowing.

"And one more thing Raphael." Splinter said to him as he was just about to take his leave.

Raphael turned back to his master expecting some sort of wisdom or for the lecture to continue, instead his Sensei took his walking stick and whacked Raphael over the head with it. "OW! Sensei what the shell?" He yelled in bewilderment.

"That is for coming home inebriated my son." Splinter said with a look of Disgust.

Raphael rubbed his head as he bowed one more time before going upstairs to his room and changed into a different kimono as the one he currently wore had blood splatter. While changing, he cursed himself for not having more self control. If only he had known that Tennison was leaving after only being here for a week, maybe he would not have been so aggressive in his pursuit of Leo. After cleaning himself up, he made his way over to the inn where Tennison was staying at. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about Leo and he wondered if he had just lost any chance of him being anything more then just a brother to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo, meanwhile, had run toward the edge of the town and eventually came upon the tree where they had arrived by on the first day. He sank down under the large tree and breathed deeply as his thoughts ran wild in his head. He couldn't understand what had just happened. How he had allowed himself to almost give in to his brother.

He knew Raph would never force himself on him but even then he felt as though his brother had no control over his emotions. At the same time, Leo also felt as though he too had lost control over his own senses. If he had not stopped his brother from going further...the thought of what could've happened made him shudder. But what really frightened him was the fact that he actually felt as though he wanted Raph to go further.

He shook his head at the thought of him losing control like he almost did. He always tried to keep himself in check. There had been times when he had not and it scared him to remember what had happened because of it. Since then, even when his heat cycle had come upon him, he had been determine to detach himself from the savage and animalistic part of himself. It had been difficult, especially when his brothers began to go through their heat cycles, but as their leader, it had to be done.

He had told himself long ago that he could not get involved with them that way. If he allowed himself that pleasure, he feared it would cause problems within the team. He had to keep himself in check, always be in control, always be the one they could rely on, no matter what. But it was becoming more difficult. He wanted what they had, he wanted to be able to let go and lose control. 'Would it be so bad?' He wondered. Shredder is dead, their lives are fairly quiet, only the occasional purple dragons and some rebel Foot would give them a hard time. Even Bishop was not a problem the way he use to be. So why not just give into his desires. He was more turtle then human after all.

Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about his honor, his Sensei, his brothers, and he thought about Tennison. He wanted him to be his mate? The thought was intriguing to him but in the end, he just did not feel that way about him. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized what he wanted and needed. Feeling at peace with his decision, he finally took a deep breath and smiled. He stood up and made his way to the lodge where Tennison was staying.

A few minutes later he stood in front of Tennison's door, he knocked and waited till Tennison opened the door and smiled down at him. "Leonardo, I was wondering if you would come by like I asked you to." He said as he stood to the side and allowed Leo to walk in. "What have you decided?" He asked, sounding excited. "Shall I speak with your Sensei?"

"Uh.. no Tennison." Leo said nervously as he turned to look at him. "Look, I do really like you, but I...I like you as a friend, and I really can't see myself being anything more then that. So, I'm sorry but I...I can't be your mate." He watched as Tennison stared at him, a look of shock and disbelief crossed his features.

"I don't understand Leonardo." He said in bewilderment. "No one has ever turned me down before." He took Leo's hand. "Why are you saying this?"

Leo looked back at him startled. "I just can't leave my family." He explained, shocked by Tennison's behavior. "They're everything to me and I just can't turn away from them." He watched, surprised, as Tennison's face fell and turn away from him. Tennison walked over to a small bag and put something inside it. "I'm sorry Tennison," Leo continued. "I had hoped you would understand."

"You are very devoted to your family Leonardo." Tennison said. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his cheek. "And I do understand." He sighed as he stroked Leo's cheek. "But...may I have just one kiss before I leave?" He begged as he lifted Leo's face up to his and pressed their lips together.

Leo closed his eyes and returned the kiss. As they pulled away, Leo suddenly began to feel a sleepy feeling come over him. He looked up at Tennison, bewildered as his vision doubled and his head swam. He tried to say something, but his tongue felt heavy and his head clouded over in a hazy fog. He felt himself fall forward into Tennison's arms. "Sleep Leonardo." Tennison's voice sounded so far away. "When you awake, all will be revealed to you."

He gently laid Leo down on the floor and turned toward the wall. He played his hands in the air while muttering words. Leo watched through half closed eyes, unable to move or call out, as a portal opened, Tennison turned back to him and gently picked him up in his arms. As he walked through the portal, he heard the door to his room open. As he walked he turned his head slightly and saw Raphael walking in. He smirked at him as the portal began to close.

Raph stared in horror as he watched Leo being carried away in Tennison's arms. He called after them and ran toward the portal, he reached out to grab the larger turtle but the portal closed before he could reach through. Raph fell to his knees in utter disbelief at what he saw. Tennison had just kidnapped Leo and took him to some dimension. Raph quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room. He had to get his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 A Sacrifice Offered.

"Masta Splinta!" Raphael yelled as soon as he entered the Daimyo's home. "Donnie! Mikey! come quick!" He screamed so all could hear.

Immediately, Raph's family along with the Daimyo came hurriedly toward him to see what Raph was yelling about.

"Raphael," Splinter called to him. "What is wrong my son?" He saw Raph's face and concerned and fear filled his. "What has happened?"

"Tennison...kidnapped...Leo." Raph stammered as he tried to take in air. He was breathing hard and shaking heavily.

"Calm down Raph." Donnie said, uncertain of what he had just heard. "Take it slow and start from the beginning."

"There's no time." Raph responded. "Tennison, he's taken Leo." Raph stared at their faces filled with horror. "I went there ta apologize like you said ta Sensei." Raph explained as he led them toward the inn. "When I got there, I saw Tennison carrying Leo through one of those portals." Raph balled his fist in anger. "I tried ta stop him but tha portal closed before I could grab him."

"I cannot believe Tennison would just take Leonardo." Lord Mifune said in disbelief. "I know he has suffered a tragic loss but he would never force someone to do something if they did not wish it."

"Apparently you don't know him like ya think ya do your lordship." Raph replied, anger radiating in his voice.

"Raphael," Splinter was about to admonish his son for his lack of respect to the Daimyo, but lord Mifune stopped him.

"It is alright my friend." He told him. "Your sons have every right to be upset and they are concerned for their brother.

They arrived at the inn and made their way to Tennison's room. Raph showed them where the portal had been and the Daimyo began to play his hands over the spot while muttering an incantation. Splinter and his sons watched and waited. As the Daimyo continued his mutterings, a sudden lightening bolt shot out through the wall, hitting the Daimyo and sending him across the room.

"Lord Mifune!" Splinter and his sons ran to him and assisted him in sitting up.

"There is a dark force at work." The Daimyo answered. "I cannot reopen the portal to where they have gone." His body shook from the force of the bolt and his voice sounded exhausted.

"Then how are we suppose to get to Leo?" Mikey asked, fear evident in his face and voice.

"There is a way." The Daiymo answered. "I need to get back to my home." He rose to his feet and ran back as quickly as he could with Splinter in tow.

While they waited, Raph moaned into his hands. "I can't believe I let this happen." He cried out.

"It's not your fault Raph." Donnie tried to soothe him. "If Leo was taken by force, then he clearly was here to say goodbye to Tennison, not go off with him."

Raph looked up at his two brothers, "I know Donnie, but he probably wouldn't have been here if I hadn't done what I did." He pointed out.

"Possibly Raph," Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "But something tells me Tennison had this planned from the beginning."

The three of them looked at each other mournfully. Just then, Splinter and the Daimyo returned with the Daimyo carrying in his hands a few scrolls. "One of these will help us open the portal and find Leonardo." He told them as he spread them out and began to search. "It will take some time but we **will** find him."

"Yeah, but what will happen to him in the meantime?" Mikey wondered. That was a thought none of them had wanted to think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tennison stepped out of the portal into a wooded area and looked around. It was dark but the moonlit sky shone bright with stars. "It is almost time," he thought as he looked down at the turtle sleeping in his arms. "Soon, I will have what I want."

He walked through the darkened woods for a short time until he came to a clearing in the woods. As he approached a stone slab, several dark misshaped creatures came out from behind the trees and watched as he placed Leonardo upon it. He then walked over to a tall rectangular ancient stone carving with Japanese writing. He kneeled before it, bowed his head, closed his eyes and out stretched his arms toward the carving.

"I have done as you requested my lord." He called out. "I have brought you a sacrificial offering."

He looked up as the tablet began to glow and a darkened doorway appeared in the middle of the kanji. A light shone through it and out stepped a large towering figure dressed in a dark cloak that covered him from head to toe. The hood created a darkened covering where it's face was, making it difficult for Tennison to see anything but a strange white glow where it's eyes should be. Tennison watched as the tall creature walked over to where Leonardo laid and placed his covered hands over the sleeping turtle's chest.

He turned to Tennison and bowed. "You have done well." It said in a very low deep reverberating voice. "This one has much energy within his soul."Tennison could almost hear the smile come out of the dark hooded creature's voice.

Tennison bowed his head and stood. "Anything to please you my lord." He responded as he turned toward the strange being.

"Anything to get what you want you mean." The creature replied. He turned back to Leo and played his hands over Leo's body, making bindings appear on Leo's wrist and ankles.

Tennison watched then looked up at the sky. "The stars will soon be aligned, when do I get what you promise me?" He demanded. "When do you grant me my immortality?"

The creature turned back to him. "Right now." He walked deliberately over to Tennison and grabbed the turtle by the throat. He brought Tennison close to his darkened hooded face and let out a loud screeching noise. Tennison grabbed onto the creature's arm as he screamed loudly and felt his entire body begin to shake. Within moments his body crumbled to dust into the being's hand. The creature threw the dust into the air and as it fell to the earth, the dust began to take the form as one of the same dark misshaped creatures that had followed Tennison to the stone carving.

The cloaked creature's eyes glowed brightly as the dark shadow of Tennison now stood before him. "Welcome," He greeted him as the dark shadow bowed to him then slither over to the other darkened creatures. "My new slave."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Somewhere in the Woods.

The turtles and Splinter watched as the Daimyo looked over one scroll after another. It had been going on nearly thirty minutes and the turtles were getting very antsy. Donnie finally stood up and walked over to where a black bag sat on a chair. He opened it and began to rummage through it hoping to find some clue as to what Tennison had done with Leo. Splinter watched him curiously as Donnie found a small vial and held it up. He was just about to open it when Splinter knocked it out of his hand with his walking stick.

"Do not open that my son." He told him as Donnie rubbed his hand and stared at him in shock. "That vial is filled with valerian." He explained. "It is a root that can cause one to sleep."

"That must be what Tennison gave to Leonardo in order to take him from here." The Daimyo commented as he continued to look through the scrolls.

"How much longer!" Raph cried out, sitting on the bed in growing frustration.

"We must have patience my son." Splinter told him. "We can not blindly attempt to follow when we do not know where to go."

"I know Sensei." Raph groaned, "But Tennison could be doin' somethin' horrible ta Leo and we're just sittin' here."

"We'll find him Raph." Mikey said, he was sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth. Donnie walked over and began smoothing his hand over his shell in an attempt to comfort him. "We just need to..."

"I have it!" The Daimyo exclaimed. He quickly grabbed a scroll and began to play his hands over the wall where Raph had pointed out the spot he saw Tennison walk through. After several moments, the Daimyo suddenly fell to his knees in exhaustion. Splinter walked over to him and placed a shaking paw on him.

"My lord?" He asked in a forced calm voice. It was becoming clear to the turtles that even their master was getting very scared for his oldest son.

"This dark force has a very evil demonic energy around it." He said tiredly. He looked up at Splinter. "I need your assistance my friend." He placed Splinter's paw in his hand and stood up. Together they began to play their hands over the spot while reading off the scroll. The turtles watched in anticipation as the wall began to glow and a portal finally opened.

"Quickly my sons!" Splinter called to them as they stood up. "You must enter the portal, we cannot keep it open for long!"

The three turtles ran through just as the portal had begun to shrink. They looked back and saw their father and the Daimyo looking at them. "Return to the same spot in one hour," The Daimyo called to them. "We will reopen it at that time." With that the portal closed.

"Looks like we're on our own out here." Donnie said to his brothers as they looked around the wooded area.

"Yeah, let's just find Leo and get outta here." Raph growled. "We only have an hour."

Uncertain where to go, they began to walk forward, trying to use their senses to hone in on their brother. After several minutes, they realized they were walking deeper into the woods and were having no success.

"What if we go the other way?" Mikey asked as he pressed himself closer to Donnie. The younger turtle was getting scared as he looked around and felt as if even the trees seem to be watching him.

"Yeah, let's give that a try." Raph said as they turned and began to walk back to the spot where the portal had been and then going beyond it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the creature stared down at the sleeping turtle as he finally began to stir. He then looked up at the sky and watched as three stars slowly began to move into position.

"Wha...where...?" Leo attempted to put his hands to his head before realizing they were being held down at his sides as well as his legs. He blinked his eyes open and looked up in confusion at the hooded tall figure that stood before him. "Tennison?" He asked.

"No young one." The creature replied. His deep cold chilling voice was foreboding to Leo and it sent a shiver down the turtle's spine."He is no longer someone you need to be concerned about."

Leo struggled against his bindings. "Who are you?!" What do you want?!"

The creature removed it's cloak revealing a tall thin blueish type human with horns on it's head and several teeth sticking out of it's mouth. It's hand held long thin claws that reached out to Leo and placed a round silver medallion on his chest then began to stroke Leo's forehead as it slowly played it's other hand over Leo's body and the kimono Leo wore seemed to suddenly disappear. Leo shook his head trying to shake the cold claw like hand off him. "I am called many things," It began. "but you may call me Souruita." He began to move around the stone slab leering down at Leo. "And what I want is your life force."

"Akuma is more like it." Leo told him as he struggled. "And you'll get nothing from me!"

The creature bent down and grabbed Leo's chin, "Such fire in you." Souruita purred, he then placed one hand over the medallion and brought his face close to Leo's and stared deep into the turtle's eyes. Leo shrunk away from him as best he could as the cold glowing eyes seem to look deep within him. "The spirit of a warrior with a pure heart, the mind of a leader with a soul of a fighter." The demon straightened and looked up at the stars and Leo looked up to follow the demon's gaze.

He saw the three stars align and a bright light began to glow in the sky. The wind began to pick up and whirl around them. Fear gripped at him and he began to struggle even harder. The demon looked down at him and grinned. "Do not waste your energy." It told him. "You already belong to me." A single light shined down from the sky to where the sacrificial spot laid and, as the light shined around them, Leo suddenly felt his entire body begin to burn within him as the creature began to slowly withdraw his energy from him through the medallion.

Leo grit his teeth. "My brothers will..."

"They will not stop me." The demon quickly told him, his voice seemed calm but Leo thought he had detected a slight shake in it. "Those who tried have only succeeded in dying and joining my legion." He looked over to the dark misshaped creatures that stood around them. He turned to look back down at Leo, his eyes filled with a strange look of determination. Then with both his claw like hands, he continued to drain Leo's energy, but now harder and faster. Leo suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud agonizing scream as his body suddenly felt as though it were on fire. His fingers and toes stretched out as the pain radiated through his body and the creature continued to take his life force.

Not too far away, Leo's brothers heard the sound of a familiar scream sounding throughout the woods. They quickly began to run to where the sound was coming from and within moments came upon the clearing. Their eyes widen in horror as they watched the strange looking demon create a silver glow around itself and their brother.

"What the shell is that thing?" Raph yelled above the wind.

"And what the shell is it doing to Leo?" Mikey asked, his voice almost shrieking.

"And what the shell are those?" Donnie yelled as he pointed toward the darkened creatures.

The turtle's eyes widen as the dark shadows suddenly turned toward them and began to advance.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I just had to continue writing the next chapter, the creative juices were flowing. Love all the reviews, keep them coming and I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the story. So..on to the next chapter.

Ch 11. A Fight for a Soul.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey stared at the strange creatures coming toward them. They tore the kimonos off their bodies and pulled out their weapons and met the creatures head on. As they swung their weapons hitting the misshaped shadows, the strange creatures would turn to dust. After swinging his sais at a few, Raph laughed. "Ha, there's no challenge here." He gloated as he turned to face others.

"Uh Raph." Donnie pointed behind him and Raph turned to see dust rising from the ground and begin to change back to the dark shadows they once were.

"Why can't anythin' ever be easy!" Raph screamed. "Donnie, you and Mikey keep those things occupied. I'll take care of that...whatever it is." Raph said as he started running toward Souruita and his brothers continued to battle the strange shadow creatures.

Even in his pain, Leo could see his brothers fighting to get to him. When he saw Raph running toward him, swinging at the shadows, he immediately began to yell to him. "NO RAPH!" Leo screamed. "GET AWAY!"

Raph stared at him incredulously. "ARE YA KIDDIN' ME?!" He roared. "ARE YA TRYIN' TO BE A MARTYR?"

"HE'LL KILL YOU!" Leo yelled at him.

Souruita leered down at Leo. "It is your love for your family that gives you such wondrous energy." He laughed as Leo gritted his teeth in pain. "Your life force will keep me alive for another thousand years."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Raph screamed at him. He charged at the demon and prepared to jump when suddenly he was grabbed by an unseen force and flung away.

"Don't kill them." Leo pleaded with the demon through pained filled eyes. "You have me. Let them go."

"Such a sacrifice you offer." Souruita sneered. "But even after I'm done with you, I will still destroy them."

Raph flew into Donnie as he swung his bo at one of the shadow creatures. The sudden impact caused them both to fall to the ground and as they attempted to recover, the shadow creature rose from the dust and swung a massive hand toward them knocking them both further away. Mikey was swinging his nun-chucks left and right at the creatures. When he saw Raph and Donnie go flying, he turned to aid them only to get hit by the creature he had just turned to dust causing him to also go flying into his brothers.

As they laid on the ground, groaning and breathing heavily, the shadow creatures began to advance toward them once again. Before they could even stand, they were surrounded by them. As the creatures were inches away from them, Mikey let out a loud scream then suddenly Splinter's voice rang in their ears.

"MY SONS!" Splinter called out. "I am here with you!" He told them. "Focus your energies, surround each other with your chi!"

The three turtles grabbed each other's hands as the shadow creatures descended upon them. They focused and forced their energies around them creating a glowing white light, as the light grew the shadow creatures shrank back toward the trees, screeching in terror and hiding themselves within the darkness.

They stood up and looked back to where the demon and Leo were. Leo was fighting to stay awake but as Souruita continued to drain his life force, he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness and fading slowly from view. He watched his brothers began to advance again on the demon. His eyes turned to look up at Souruita, the demon's eyes were closed and he seem to be growing in size. His mouth was open slightly as the energy he took filled his every senses.

Leo stared up at the star filled sky and watched as the light from the three stars continued to glow brightly. He knew it would be the last thing he saw if his brothers did not stop the demon in time. He could hear them coming toward them but in his pain and tiredness, he could no longer keep his eyes open, the brightly lit stars began to slowly blur before him and darkness soon overcame him.

Souruita smiled down at the slowly fading turtle. "Soon," He whispered, "All of your energy will be mine and then I will continue to walk the earth and get all that I desire." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the three turtles defeat his shadow creatures, but that did not deter him from fulfilling his quest.

The three turtles, now filled with renewed energy from their chi, once again began to advance on the demon. determined to stop him from taking Leo. "GET AWAY FROM OUR BROTHER!" Mikey yelled at him, trying to get the demon's attention on them and away from Leo.

Souruita, still playing his hands over the medallion turned to look at them. "Begone or suffer his fate!" He told them. The turtles had no intention of leaving and they knew, if they did not defeat the demon, it would would come after them once it was done with Leo.

"I don't think so." Raph sneered at him. He grabbed his sais and ran toward the demon, only to find himself lifted up and flung, once again, toward his brothers. The others parted and watched as Raph sailed past them and slam up against a tree. They turned back toward the demon as it continued to drain their brother and laugh at them.

"My sons." Splinter once again called out to them. "You must find a way to remove the medallion."

"The medallion?" Mikey looked at Donnie and then looked at the silver thing laying on Leo's chest.

Donnie snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He cried. "Raph!"

"I'm on it." Raph jumped to his feet, ran toward his brothers and flung one of his sias toward the demon and Leo. As Souruita put up a gnarly hand to stop the sai from coming toward him, the three turtles once again held hands and focused their chi, this time the glow around them lit the sai allowing it to sail pass the demon's hand and knock the medallion off their brother's chest and onto the ground.

Souruita let out a loud scream as the medallion suddenly lit up and shot out a sudden whirlwind of blue energy. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The demon screamed out in pain as it fell to the ground, writhing in the dust like a snake as the energy he absorbed was suddenly taken from him. "No, I can't be stopped! I will return and have my revenge on you!" He yelled as he turned and pointed his gnarled hand toward the three turtles before fading into the ground, slowly disappearing from view.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey stared at the spot where the demon had been. They blinked at the medallion as it emptied the blue energy back into the air and fell toward the sacrificing slab where Leo laid. They watched in amazement as Leo slowly began to glow as the blue energy surrounded him. He arched his back as far as possible while the blue energy filled his body and he slowly became whole again.

Leo sat up and groaned as he rubbed his head and looked at his brothers as they came rushing toward him. They wrapped their arms around each other and helped Leo off the slab.

"Come on," Raph said. "We got only a few minutes to get back to where the portal is."

"Wait." Leo looked around. "Where's Tennison?"

"Are ya kiddin' me?!" Raph asked, anger crossing his face. "That guy kidnaps you and your..."

"Leo." Mikey pointed to the dozen or so shadow creatures coming toward them.

Leo's brothers readied their weapons, but Leo put up a hand, an order to tell them to stop, and carefully walked over to the one that was ahead of the others. As his brothers watched, the creatures began to glow a variety of colors and slowly started to change into their former selves which included several different animal and human species. They soon began to realize they could see through them and that it was the spirits of the beings the demon had enslaved while killing the living vessel.

The one directly in front of Leo turned out to be Tennison, his eyes were filled with tears. "I am sorry Leonardo." The spirit's voice echoed throughout the woods. "I saw my mate die a horrible and cruel death. And I began to fear death. In my deepest grief, I gave into the demon with the promise of immortality if I delivered a being of great strength and courage." The spirit hung it's head in shame. "I was told of you from Usagi and knew you would be what the demon would want. I was selfish and greedy. I beg your forgiveness but.." He looked back up at Leo."Will understand if you do not give it." He looked back at the other shadow creatures as they also stood with their heads hung low, shame filling their translucent faces as they too regretted the acts they committed to get what they had hoped for.

"I will forgive you Tennison." Leo said, tears falling from his eyes. "You and the others were tricked by that demon with false promises." He looked at all the beings that stood before them. He then turned to his brothers who were looking at him encouragingly, before turning back to the spirits with a tearful smile. "I think you all deserved to be forgiven." He then looked directly into Tennison's eyes. "Go my friend. Rest in peace."

Tennison place a ghostly hand on Leo's cheek and nodded. Leo felt shivers run up and down his spine from the touch then stood back as he watched his friend slowly disappear with the rest of the ghostly crew.

"Their spirits must have been released when the demon lost the energy he tried to take from you." Donnie said quietly as they watched the apparitions slowly disappear from view.

For several moments no one spoke, finally Mikey turned to Leo, "We're sorry about Tennison Leo." He told him. Leo nodded, still staring at the spot where Tennison had been.

Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Come on fearless." He whispered as they started to turn away from the clearing. "We need to get home."

Leo hesitated for just a moment. Finally, looking up at the sky he noticed the stars were no longer aligned or shinning as bright as before. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, he gave one last whispered goodbye to his friend then, taking a deep breath, he turned to follow his brothers to the now opened portal and back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Something to Think About.

Splinter welcomed his sons back at the inn with open arms and tears of joy in his eyes. While walking back to the Daimyo's home, Donnie told them of what happened and of Tennison's fate. Splinter watched Leo's face as Donnie spoke of Tennison, the shadow of sadness that crossed his son's features could not be missed by the eyes of the wise rat.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Leonardo." The Daimyo was telling him, his voice filled with sadness. "If I had any idea of what Tennison was up to, I would have found a way to stop him," He looked away in shame as he thought of the young turtle." Even try to help him."

"Thank you lord Mifune." Leo looked up at the Daimyo. "But I think the demon was strong enough to make sure none of us would be able to detect Tennison's plans." He said as he thought back on some of the feelings he had when he had been with Tennison.

"But tell us Sensei." Donnie looked to his father as they entered the house. "How did you manage to speak to us from where you were?"

"With the help of lord Mifune, I was able to open a physic connection that allowed my thoughts to touch you." Splinter told him. "As soon as I felt your pain, I was able to hear, feel and see all that was happening around you." He looked toward Leo.

"The demon called himself Souruita." Leo told them as he followed them into the tea room, shivering at the memory of the creature that had tried to drain him.

Splinter nodded. "A name that means 'Soul Eater' in Japanese." Splinter mused as a servant came in with tea for all of them. "It makes sense that he would try and take your energy then."

It was very late by the time they were done with their tea, so Splinter and the Daimyo insisted everyone get some sleep and in the morning, hopefully, they would be ready to move past what had happened and continue with the festival.

The next day, almost toward noon, Mikey was knocking on Leo's door. "Come on Leo, please come with us." He pleaded.

"I'm really not in the mood Mike." Leo responded through the door. "Please just go without me."

Mikey sighed, he had wanted to cheer Leo up by taking his brother to watch the Mikoshi Challenges with the others but so far Leo had been refusing to join them. Mikey was just about to knock and plead with his brother some more when Splinter came up behind him and placed a gentle paw on his arm.

"Go with your brothers Michelangelo." He told him gently. "I will tend to Leonardo." Mikey was about to protest but his Sensei held up his paw to silence him. "I believe today there will be... eating contests?" He told him with a smile.

Mikey forced a small smile and bowed respectfully to his Sensei. He then found his brothers in the dining area waiting for him and, they hoped, Leo. But when Mike showed up by himself they just nodded at him and the three left, rather reluctantly, to join in the festivities.

Splinter allowed Leonardo sometime alone before finally giving in to his fatherly instincts. He went to the kitchen and requested a bowl of miso soup from one of the servants then went up stairs to his son's room. He knocked on the door and waited. A slight noise of shifting could be heard before his son called out. "Come in Sensei."

Splinter smiled as he walked in and placed the tray on the table by Leo's bed. "How are you doing my son?" He asked.

Leo looked up at him from where he sat on his bed, he had a book in his hands that he promptly set it aside when his father came in. "Not so good Sensei." He answered. "After all, it's not every day a demon tries to take your life force." He said with a sigh. "Or you see someone you cared for suddenly disappear before your eyes after he delivers you to said demon." He said dryly. He sighed heavily and hung his head.

Splinter placed a paw on his arm and sat next to him on the bed. "No, that is true. But it is also not every day one is allowed a second chance to have a new start on life." He pointed out.

Leo looked at Splinter. "What do mean Sensei?"

"My son, Raphael has been attempting to convince you to give into your natural instincts and accept him as a possible mate." He looked at Leo intently. "Have you not noticed this?"

"He did try to tell me the other night." Leo looked away from his Sensei feeling slightly embarrassed. "But the way he went about it didn't exactly go over so well."

"I know Leonardo." Splinter told him. "He told me what happened, and although it was upsetting to hear what he did I also know he regrets what happened."

"Sensei, I would love to give into my animal instincts, but I **am** their leader." Leo stood and gave a heavy sigh. "What about honor and Bushido." He turned back toward his father. "What about..."

"What about being true to who you really are." Splinter gently admonished him. "You must remember Leonardo; you and your brothers, like I, were animals before we were..." He thought about the words he wanted to use. "what we are now. And this does not change what we use to be or what we may still need."

Leo stared curiously at his Sensei."Father, do you mean...you also..." He said slowly, he wasn't sure if he should ask the question that was on his mind.

"Leonardo." Splinter smiled shyly at his son as Leo sat back on the bed and stared at him with a look of disbelief. "Although I am old now, there was a time before I became a pet to my Master Yoshi, that I did enjoy the company of several other rats, some were probably my siblings and some were probably distant relatives of some sort." He smiled as those faded memories came back to him. "I probably have many offspring from several generations." He allowed himself a small chuckle.

Leo smiled at his father before he became serious again. "It's not just this mating thing Sensei." He looked away again as he thought about his friend.

"You are also thinking about Tennison?"

Leo nodded. "I liked him...a lot." He picked up the book he'd been reading and began to finger the cover. "But then he used me, and it still hurts." Leo turned to his father. "Why am I so trusting?" He asked exasperated. "Oroku Saki tries to get me to join him so he can get to my family, Karai gets me to help her time and time again and she always went back to that monster." Leo rubbed his tired eyes. "And now Tennison." Leo shook his head and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I just don't know what to think anymore father."

Splinter looked at his son's tired eyes and placed a furred paw on his son's cheek, gently stroking it as he had done when he was a small turtle tot. Leo leaned into the warmth of his father's hand and the comfort it brought lightened his mood a little.

"My son, do not dwell on the past, so much is here for you now and for your future." He stood up and prepared to leave. "Like the others, Tennison choose his path," He told him. "From the moment he made his deal with that demon, his soul was lost to him." Leo looked up as his father began to leave. "Mourn him my son, but remember there are those who are here for you and wish to be so much more to you if you let them." He pointed to the soup. "Please eat before it gets cold." He said as he left his son's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, Raph, Don and Mike walked into the house looking tired and rather disgusted. At least Raph and Don were; Mikey, although looking like he had gained at least ten pounds couldn't stop gloating at his two brothers.

"Oh yeah...burb...that's right...burb." He bounced and let out one belch after another. "Can't stop... burb...the nex...burb...nexus...burb...champion...BURRRRRB." Mikey gave a loud belch right in his brother's faces and then let out a relieved sigh as the two backed away waving their hands in front of their faces. "Oh yeah, now I feel better." He said petting his stomach with a relaxed grin on his face.

"UGH." Donnie grunted as he slightly backed away from his brother. "That's it Mikey! You are sleeping in your own bed tonight." He said as the three walked up the stairs.

"Oh come on Donnie." Mikey began to plead.

"Good night Mike." Donnie said as he walked over toward his room and closed the door on Mike's face. Mikey turned to Raph who immediately gave him a disapproving glare. With a defeated sigh, a final goodnight and one more belch, Mikey walked into his room and shut his door.

Raph was about to continue to walk down the hall to his room when he stopped and turned toward Leo's door. He walked over to it and was about to knock when he thought better about it. "Eh, he probably doesn't want ta talk ta any of us just yet." He mused. "Probably should try and find a way ta apologize ta him in the morning." He tapped his chin then narrowed his eyes. "What am I saying?" He told himself. "He should be thankin' us." He thought. "As well as gettin' on his hands and knees and beggin' us for forgiveness!"

He was once again about to turn away from the door when he took one last look at it. "Then again, with all that happened between him and Tennison, maybe he could use a shoulder ta lean on." Raph was just about to knock again when he decided to just leave Leo alone. "He's probably asleep, I'll speak with him in the morning." With that he went toward his room.

Raph stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath, he took one last look at Leo's door down the hall before opening his own. As he walked in, he was startled to see Leo sitting on his bed. Leo looked up as the door opened and stared at Raph with mournful eyes. With a calm look coming over his face, Raph walked into his room and shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Close to Heaven.

Raph looked at Leo in surprise. The two stared at each other for a few seconds in awkward silence before Raph noticed a tray with wagashi and tea on his bedside table. He looked back at Leo in curiosity.

"I was told you were going to serve me breakfast in bed the day after we arrived." Leo told him.

"I had planned on it." Raph said, still slightly miffed at the memory. "How are ya by the way?"

"Doing better." He answered.

Raph nodded. "So wanna tell me why ya're here."

"Wanna tell me why you didn't speak to me sooner about how you feel?"

"I tried ta speak with you, but you always wanted ta be with Tennison, remember?" Raph shot back.

"I know." Leo lowed his eyes. "And I'm sorry." He looked back up at him. "But you could have said something before we came here."

"I was hopin' ta speak ta ya here so we could use this time ta really enjoy ourselves without gettin' interrupted by that jerk Hun, his purple dragon gang, Bishop or the damn foot clan." Raph sighed. "I thought with a month away from all the craziness in our lives, being here would give you a chance to really explore how ya feel about being my mate."

Leo swallowed hard. He couldn't look into Raph's eyes without feeling such overwhelming amount of guilt. Raph had set up a plan to try and tell him how he really felt and he, being oblivious to everything, unintentionally messed it up.

"Raph..." Leo began. "I...I can't make up for all that happened, but I don't even understand why you would want to pursue me as a mate to begin with?"

Raph looked at Leo questioningly. "Why wouldn't I want ya as a mate?"

"First of all, you and I fight all the time." He pointed out. "You constantly undermine me, always second guess me and you _never_ listen to a thing I say." Leo paused to take a breath.

"Is that all?" Raph asked, sounding like it was no big deal.

"No, there's more." Leo said, "The most important reason of all is because," He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. " ** _I_** _**am**_ _ **your leader**_." He looked up at Raph expecting an answer but Raph only shrugged at him. "What, that means nothing to you?" Leo asked, surprised by Raph's nonchalant attitude.

"Leo." Raph walked closer to him and knelt down in front of him, "I have a lot of respect for ya, always have. I mean, yeah sure I've been a little jealous and angry at ya when you became leader." Raph shook his head, "But I've always done those things because...well.."He looked away for a brief moment before looking back at Leo. "I have always had some real feelings for ya, more so afta we found out we're not blood related." Raph stood up and turned away. "And...I guess you could say I've always wanted to protect ya from whatever harm might come ya way because ya were leader." Raph again shrugged his shoulders. "So I've picked on ya or taunted ya because I guess I was afraid and tried to hide my real feelings from ya." Raph turned back and looked at Leo. "But I know now that in the end...I...I just want ta be with ya."

***LEMON***

Leo looked up at Raph, a look of surprise in his eyes, suddenly he stood up and grabbed Raph's face, he forced his mouth up to his and pressed their lips together, forcefully and hungrily as he wrapped his arms around Raph's head.

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and held him close to his body. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths for several seconds. Suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Raph bent down and scooped Leo's legs out from under him and carried him to his bed bridal style.

He gently laid him down and placed himself on top of Leo. They continued to kiss, moaning and churring, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Eventually, they broke the kiss and while Leo gulped in air, Raph began to travel his mouth to Leo's neck and down his plastron. He looked up at Leo and watched as Leo began to pant and lean his head back into the pillow. Raph brought himself back up to Leo's face and placed his lips on Leo's.

As they continued their foreplay, they could feel the growing bulge in their plastrons getting harder. Leo put his legs around Raph's middle and pressed his groin against his brother's middle. Raph stopped kissing him and looked deep into Leo's eyes. "Are ya sure ya want ta do this now Leo?" He asked, wanting to make sure. "I can wait a little longer."

Leo looked back into Raph's eyes with both fear and need. "How long have you wanted me Raph?" He asked him.

Raph pressed their lips together and moaned into Leo's mouth. "So long." He groaned as he trailed kisses down his neck. "So damn long." He rocked himself back and forth along Leo's body, feeling every inch of him.

"Then take me Raph." Leo demanded as he pressed himself harder against his brother. "Make me yours," He pushed his head back against his pillow exposing his neck more for Raph to enjoy. "I do want this and I know you want it too, so just..." He gulped hard."Make love to me, please."

Raph smiled and continued rocking back and forth on top of Leo as he continued to press their lips together."I'll take it slow." He told him, "Just relax, I promise I won't hurt ya, but if ya want me ta stop, then just say so."

Leo nodded as he felt Raph's body lay against his. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He let Raph take the lead. He was scared, he had never had sex before and, above everything else, he was finally just going to give into everything he'd been feeling. He just hoped this would not change things for the worse. "Just do as I say and I'll have ya seeing stars." Raph told him, breaking through his thoughts. "I promise ya, I'll bring ya as close to heaven as ya'll ever get." Raph fingered his slit, playing his finger up and down along his cloaca. "Drop down Leo." He told him as he moved his hands over and began to massage Leo's inner thighs.

Leo slid his cock out as requested. Raph bent down and began to suck hard, He listened to Leo moan and groan, he held Leo's hips hard as he twitched and bucked. "Uhhh, Raph!" Leo cried out as he felt his whole body suddenly tense with a sensation of ecstasy running through him. He threw his head back, gripped the sheets beneath him and churred loudly. He pulled the pillow out from under him and placed it over his face, suddenly feeling very embarrassed of the noises emanating from him. "Gah...Raph!" He cried out from under the pillow, "Please...stop...I'm..uhhh...I'm gonna...uhhh..cum!" He thrashed his legs as he felt a ripple of sensations run through him.

"Do it then Leo." Raph said, looking up from between his legs, his hands still gripping his hips firmly. "Just let yaself go." He sucked a few more seconds before Leo finally came into his mouth, Leo moaned loudly into the pillow as he emptied himself. Raph sat up and smiled down at him as he removed the pillow from his brother's head and tossed it onto the floor.

"Now for the next round." He told him. He had seen the fear in Leo's eyes and he could remember when he and his other brothers first gave into their urges. They were all a little nervous about what was going to happen between them. But they took their time, explored each other's bodies and very gently followed their instincts. Now it was Raph's turn to teach Leo how wonderful it could be, and he wanted to make sure it would be the best experience of his life.

He laid down on top of Leo again and kissed him long and hard. He reached over to his bedside table and reached inside the drawer. After removing a small bottle of lube, he sat up and began to lubed Leo's entrance and pressed the tip of his cock against Leo. He looked at him and saw Leo looking up at the ceiling, his eyes showing his fear and his breath panting in anticipation. Raph took Leo's hands and placed them on his chest, encouraging him to message his plastron. With Leo occupied, Raph slowly began to push himself in. He swallowed hard and moved himself slowly, watching as Leo's face grimaced in pain. He was barely in when Leo gasped. His hands gripped his shoulders and Raph stopped and waited till Leo nodded for him to continue.

He once again began to move himself slowly inside, sweat pouring down his face and neck, it was taking all of his control not to just shove himself hard into his brother, but he didn't want to hurt or scare Leo. He wanted his first time to be loving, gentle, beautiful. He continued to watch Leo, looking for any sign that he wanted it to stop, but so far Leo only continued to moan and keep his eyes closed and his teeth clench. Raph was so close to being all the way inside and he could feel _and_ see Leo's need. Raph bent down and kissed him hard on the lips as he finally pushed himself all the way in.

Leo gasped into Raph's mouth, grabbed his shoulders hard and tightly shut his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Raph's middle and held him down. He broke their kissed and started gasping and panting hard.

Raph watched and waited till Leo became use to having him in inside his ass. "I have to move at some point Leo." Raph told him through gritted teeth, his voice hoarse as the need to move back and forth began to overwhelm him.

"Not yet," Leo pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Just...not yet."

Raph waited till Leo finally relaxed his legs and removed them from around his waist. He sat up and spread the skin of Leo's ass further apart to make it easier for him to slide in and out. He then very gently began to move back and forth while staring down at Leo. Leo kept his head pressed hard against the mattress, his eyes closed and his mouth open, panting and churring. He could feel tingles running up and down his whole body and every part of his senses seemed to be opening up to new heights. Every now and then, Raph would move his mouth over Leo's lips and along his neck.

Leo grabbed the back of Raph's head and brought him down hard on his lips as he felt himself being brought over to the edge of ecstasy. He churred into Raph's mouth which excited him and made his cock erect as he began to cum. Raph became excited at this and started thrusting harder, he was ready to cum and he began to move faster into him. Leo broke the kiss and gritted his teeth. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and threw his head back against the mattress. He put a fist into his mouth to muffle the sounds that were uncontrollably coming out of him but Raph took his hand away from him and held both his hands over his head. "Let it out Leo." He told him. "I wanna hear ya." He sat back up and grabbed Leo's ankles, he then proceeded to put Leo's feet against his chest and press down on him as he thrust into Leo's ass. Finally, several minutes later, Raph came inside Leo as they both gasped and churred hard against each other. Raph then moved Leo's feet from off his chest so he could lay down on top of him, panting hard and gasping for air. Their hearts pounded together as their breathing settled.

*End of Lemon*

After several seconds of letting the feel of their sexual high reign over them, Leo finally spoke.

"Oh wow Raph." He breathed out. "That was incredible."

"Better then my dreams." Raph agreed as he kissed Leo. "I'll be ready to go again in a little bit if you wanna have some more fun."

Leo smiled up at him and they began to kiss again. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's body and rolled them over so Leo was now on top. Leo sat up and looked down at Raph with tenderness in his eyes and shaking his head.

"I don't know why I waited." He said as he leaned himself on Raph's chest and looked down at him. "This _was_ heaven and I almost lost everything because I was blind to what was in front of me all this time."

Raph smiled up at him. "I'll bring ya ta heaven more then once if you let me." Leo bent down and they kissed again. He laid himself down on Raph's body and closed his eyes. He felt a blissful feeling come over him. "Thank you Raph." He whispered. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Ya wanna top this time?"

"Nah, I'll let you have your way with me for a little while longer." He said with a chuckle. "Besides, it's nice to let someone else take control." He laughed. They made love three more times that night before both were well spent and sated. Leo rolled over onto his side with his shell against Raph's plastron. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and they both fell into a peacefull slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Last Chapter Everyone.

Ch 14 Love and Peace.

For the first time in his life, Leo slept in late that morning, he snuggled and hummed tiredly in the arms of his new lover and mate and, he thought to himself as he slowly began to wake up, he was at peace with his decision. He pushed himself further into Raph, enjoying the warmth and feel of the afterglow of their love making.

Raph awoke and looked down at the sleeping turtle in his arms. It had been a wondrous night and, he had to admit, the best sex he had ever had. He loved his other brothers and had enjoyed being with them, but he had always known deep in his heart that it was Leo he had always wanted to be with and last night had only confirmed those feelings.

He gently rolled Leo over and brought Leo's face close to his. He bent down and pressed their lips together. Leo returned the kiss as he slowly pushed his body against his brothers' and placed his hand behind Raph's head. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Good morning." Leo whispered as he tenderly stroked the back of Raph's head.

"Yeah, it is" Raph said with a bright smile as he bent down and kissed him again. Raph was just about to roll on top of Leo when a knock at the door pulled the two apart. "GRRRR..who is it?" Raph asked as he hung his head down and groaned in annoyance.

"Hey Raphie." Mikey voice sounded on the other side. "It's time to wake up."

"And have you seen.." Donnie was opening the door to peek in and stopped abruptly. "LEO?!" The two opened the door wider and smiled at the two turtles cuddling in each other's arms. Raph looked annoyed and Leo looked embarrassed.

"Well it's about time." Mikey said, smiling widely as he ran over to the bed and jumped on it with Donnie following.

"Hey!?" Raph yelled. "Whatta ya think ya doin'?"

"Now Raph." Donnie said as he cuddled up next to Leo. "We never agreed that you could have Leo all to yourself." He reminded him. "We deserve at least one time with him and you can have him for the rest of your life if that is what you truly want."

"Don't I get a say in this matter?" Leo asked as he tried to get comfortable with the others now on the bed.

"NO!" Both Donnie and Mikey said in unison.

"After all, the three of us have had each other several times so, I"m with Donnie on this, we should get to enjoy you at least once." Mikey said as he tried to put himself in between Leo and Raph. "So scoot over Raphie and start sharing."

Splinter was in the tea room enjoying some peace and quiet along with a relaxing cup of tea when just above his head he heard a sudden and loud bang. He looked up at the ceiling as he next heard a loud "MIKEY!" coming from Raph followed by a loud "OW!" from his youngest.

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh as the clear sound of running footsteps could be heard upstairs. He went back to his tea and gave a light chuckle as one thought went through his mind. "Teenagers."

~End~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so ends another adventure. To those who reviewed, Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. See you in the next one.

Peace


End file.
